The invention relates to fibrous media coalescers, and more particularly to coalescers having variable properties.
Fibrous media coalescers are known in the prior art for coalescing and separating a medium having two immiscible phases, namely a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. For example: in engine crankcase ventilation systems, and other air-oil separation systems, the continuous phase is air, and the dispersed phase is oil; in fuel-water separation systems, such as fuel filters, fuel is the continuous phase, and water is the dispersed phase; in water-oil separation systems, water is the continuous phase, and oil is the dispersed phase. The invention is particularly well suited for engine crankcase ventilation applications, but may be used in other separation systems having immiscible fluids, e.g. air-oil, fuel-water, water-oil, etc.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward coalescers and methods of making same.